Closure
by Valtjuh
Summary: Serena finally knew the truth. And now it was time to face the person her mother had put behind bars. Set after the final scene of 4x11 The Townie. Pairing Serena/Ben. One shot for now. Might continue though. R and R, please.


One shot.

Set after 4x11 The Townie.

Pairing: Serena van der Woodsen / Ben Donovan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

**Closure**

After finally hearing from Juliet why she had done the things she did and after talking to her mother, Serena couldn't help but feel guilty.  
She couldn't believe what her mother had done. If she knew this from the start, she had done everything in her power to keep him out of jail.

In some way she was glad that Dan didn't come with on her road trip. Because it was time to face the person who was in jail because of her.  
And that person was the only man in her life that turned her down and had been wonderful to her. And who respected her.

Who you might ask?

**Ben Donovan**.

He was the most caring person she had met, besides her friends of course. It was time to visit him in jail and talk to him.

* * *

So that's why she found herself ten minutes later in front of the prison. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

She was greeted by the prison guard after the desk.

"Hi, I am Serena van der Woodsen and I would like to visit and talk to Ben Donovan" Serena said to the guard.  
The guard eyed her and said "I see what I can do for you"

"Please sir, I really need to talk to him, it's very important" Serena tried to convince him.

The guard sighed and stood up.

"Wait here okay I'll be right back to get you" he said.

"Thank you" Serena replied. She let out the breath that she had hold. The guard nodded at her and walked towards the cells.

* * *

The guard, named Zach, walked towards Ben's cell. When he got there Ben was pacing back and forth.

"Yo Donovan" Zach said "You've got a visitor, come with me"

Zach cuffed Ben but it was only for the show because they had become good friends in the time that Ben had spent here.  
So together they walked to the visitor's room.

When they got in the room Zach uncuffed Ben and said "Sit down okay and I'll be right back"

Ben nodded and the guard walked out the room, he closed the door after him. Zach walked back to get to Serena.

* * *

When he got back in the waiting room he could see that she was nervous.

"Miss van der Woodsen" He started and Serena looked at him "He's ready for you"

Serena only nodded and together they'd walked back to the room where Ben was.

When they got there the guard said to her to wait outside. He opened the door for her and she clearly could hear Ben asking the guard  
to let him know what was going on because his sister and mom weren't in town to come visit. The guard didn't answer him and walked back outside.  
He nodded at her and she walked inside.

She could see the surprise on his face and in his voice.

"Serena," there was a small pause. "What are you doing here?" Ben questioned shocked.

"I had to come see you" Serena answered.

They didn't even noticed how Zach got out of the room and had closed the door after her.  
Zach knew they needed some privacy because to him, it looked like a little lovers reunion. And maybe, just maybe, it was.

"I don't know what to say" Ben said still shocked that the girl was standing in front of him after years.

"Neither do I" pause "but I feel like I should start" Serena replied and she walked to the other side of the table to sit down. They just looked at each other to take each other in.

* * *

What felt like hours just to take him in, Serena decided to break the silence. But she didn't know exactly where to begin.

"Juliet told me" Serena decided with, she looked Ben straight in the eye and continued.

"She told me everything Ben, about the plans you two had to destroy me and how she was working with somebody. And if it wasn't for Blair and Dan  
scooping I would still be in the dark because through them Juliet decided that it was time to stop everything and time to confront me " she trailed off.

Ben started to open his mouth "Serena…"

"No Ben" she held up her hand "Please, just let me finish okay? It's hard enough already. So please just hear me out first"

She saw him nod and continued.

"Thank you" she gave him a small smile.

"When I saw her sitting in my room I was confused because why would she be there in the first place. She started talking about what she had done.  
I was so confused because I didn't know what I had done to her. I asked her if it was because of Nate or Colin. She called me a stupid bitch and told me  
it was because I destroyed her brother's life." Pause "so I asked her who her brother is and she told me that it was you"

Ben looked away from the gaze Serena had on him.

"And when I asked her what I had done to you she told me everything. How you had been accused and put behind bars. And do you know what I said to her?"

Ben looked at her confused. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"That I never signed something like that. Cause why would I do that to you? You're never been anything but a gentleman with me" Serena said.  
His face became more confused at her confession.

"But… how? It was your signature on the paper. My lawyer showed it to me." Ben replied, feeling very sick to his stomach.

"It was fake Ben." Serena said. "My mother signed it with my name"

"Why would she do that" Ben tried to stay calm but it was very hard. Because he had believed for so long that she'd betrayed him.

"She wanted me to come home but with my record I couldn't go to school in the Upper East Side. She went to the Knightly School but when she got at the campus she heard some girls gossiping about me. Guess there were rumours saying that we spent the night together and used it for her own good.  
She went to the board about us being in an inappropriate relationship. And before she knew it the authorities were all over it and she was being contacted by the DA. So she decided that it was too late to come clean. And I guess somewhere on the way she signed the paper.  
I can't believe she would do that. Just because she wanted me to come home" Serena trailed off with tears in her eyes. She was so frustrated.

Ben saw the tears in her eyes and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"I can't believe it. All these years I spent hurt and angry at you" Ben said softly. "I wanted to destroy your life as how you did with mine  
but now I find out that is was nothing but a lie. That it wasn't you but your mother."

"I… I… I'm so so sorry Serena" Ben said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't be. After all this I get it." Serena replied. She'd grabbed his other hand in her own.

"I don't blame you Ben" she said. "If it was me in here I would've done the same thing"

"But still… I could've tried to contact you" Ben replied.  
Then he looked at their joined hands. He couldn't help but feel the exact same way he did before all this.

"Why would you? You thought for so long that I had accused you for this" Serena said.

"But…"

"But nothing Ben" Serena cut him off "I forgive you okay. I forgave you the moment Juliet told me everything"

She smiled through her tears at him and he returned the smile. They knew that all was forgiven and that they'd cleared the air.

* * *

"So what now" Ben questioned Serena.

"Now… I'm going to get you of here" Serena said. "It's time to prove your innocence"

"How you're planning to do that?" Ben said confused and Serena laughed.

"You're forgetting one thing" Serena replied, still smiling.

"And what's that" Ben had a little smile on his face too.

"I am Serena van der Woodsen" she stated proudly.

And they laughed. Because they both knew that of all the people she was definitely the one to get him out and clear his name.

Serena suddenly stopped laughing and pulled her hands away. She stood up to walk over to him.  
Ben looked at her confused wondering what she was going to do. And before he knew it she was sitting on his lap and they looked each other in the eye.

"I've missed you and your company you know" Serena said softly.

"I know and after seeing you again after all this time I realise I've missed you too" Ben replied just as softly.

"I'm a grown up now if you didn't know already" Serena had put her arms around his neck and her legs at either side of his.

"Serena…" Ben tried to reject her again but he couldn't. The first time had already taken everything of his willpower to walk away but this time.  
He couldn't say no. Because the way she was sitting on his lap. That was a total turn on.

"Shh..." she put her finger against his lip. "Just enjoy the moment"

With that sentence, his willpower had been broken, and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

All the frustration over the past years, they had put in that kiss. The kiss got even more heated after the kiss went on but Serena pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy this, we're still in the prison" she said while trying to catch her breath.

"We're just kissing" Ben replied and he crashed his lips against her. Serena let out a happy sigh at the contact.

His left hand came up and went through her hair. His right hand rested at her cheek. Her hands got under his shirt and trailed her nails over his chest. They both moaned.

* * *

They both knew they'd to stop. So they reluctantly did after a few stolen kisses.

"I can't wait to get out of prison" Ben said breathlessly. Serena let out a small giggle.

"Neither can I" Serena replied.

"You're not the one behind bars" Ben said with a smile.

"You know what I mean" Serena replied playfully.

"Yeah, I know" Ben said flirting back but he quickly grew serious. Serena noticed his serious expression.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to get you of here." Serena reassured him. "Please trust me"

"I trust you" Ben said. Serena wrapped her around him in a hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you"

* * *

After hugging for what felt hours, she'd pulled her arms back and got off his lap.

"I'm going to go okay?" Serena said with regret she didn't want to leave him.

Especially not after the moments they'd shared. She saw Ben nod at her. She leaned down to kiss him one last time.  
She pulled back and gave him her personal card with her number she'd got from her pocket.

"Call me when you can. It doesn't matter why or how late. Just call me when you need to" Serena said.

"I will" Ben replied. She squeezed his shoulder and walked to the door. She knocked on it to let the guard know that she was done.

Zach opened the door to let her out. She looked back one last time.

"Serena" Ben said.

"Yeah" she replied, still looking back at him.

"Thank you" he said with a smile. Serena just winked at him and walked out.

The guard had stayed behind with Ben.

"You'd to be stupid to let her go this time you know that right" Zach said.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to let her go this time" Ben replied.

"Smart boy" Zach said cuffing him again and they both laughed. The walked out of the visitor's room to get Ben back to his cell.

Ben got in his cell again and the guard uncuffed him. They nodded at each other and Zach walked away, back to the front.

* * *

Ben fell down at his bed and let out a huge sigh. He couldn't believe that Serena had come to visit him.

And what a visit it was.

He knew at this moment he wasn't going to let her run off again.

* * *

  
The moment Serena stepped out the prison she let out a huge sigh. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

She knew she had to pull all of her tricks to get him out of prison. But he was so worth it.

Because of al the boys she had met; he'd treated her with the most respect. And with him, she could be herself again.  
And for that she was so grateful.

The conclusion; she wasn't going to let him go again.

She was tired of running.

Tired of running from her feelings and from the real world.

Because this was the moment to let everyone know that she'd changed. And that she wasn't the same girl as all those years ago.

* * *

**AN: I know I'****ve still got other stories to finish but this idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching the last scene of Gossip Girl. **

**I was so impressed, that**** I had to put my own twist to it. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**So please leave me a review.**** And tell me what you think and if you want to read if she's going to succeed by getting him out. It would mean the world to me.**

**Xoxo, Valtjuh**


End file.
